Media content, such as audio and video, may be delivered to subscribers of media services, such as cable television subscribers, via a communications network, such as a cable television network. In such systems, a content delivery network, or a network of various servers, may provide the media content to a user device, such as a set top box at a subscriber location. In some cases, the media content may be delivered via the Internet, such as in a streaming format, and in other cases the media content may be delivered via legacy cable systems, such as via one or more quadrature amplitude modulation (QAM) based channels.
Users may have multiple user devices that are capable of viewing the media content that may be provided to the user. These user devices associated with a particular user may render content in a variety of different formats and may receive the content in a variety of different mechanisms, such as via the Internet, in a particular format, or at a particular bit rate.